Decorative pins, also known as service pins or lapel pins, have a long history originating in the military signifying the wearer's membership in a particular branch of the service or participation in a particular theatre of operation. Later, service pins were issued by businesses wishing to award employees and commemorate the number of years employed. Fraternal organizations such as the Lion's Club, The Rotary Club, and Masonic lodges often use membership pins to designate a wearer's affiliation. Collectable and decorative trading pins are descendents of the service pins and are presently used to commemorate or celebrate sporting events such as the Olympics, sports team affiliations, media creations such as those of Walt Disney®, participation in charitable events, and other special awards, associations or affiliations. Many decorative lapel pins are colorful, highly elaborate and festive creations that are infrequently worn due to the difficulty and cost of obtaining a replacement and are often displayed; if at all, in a matted frame or shadowbox that generally has space for numerous pens. What is needed is a way to showcase the artistry of the individual lapel pins for special occasions while protecting the pin from damage resulting from finger smudges, staining and other damage that may occur as a result of mishandling.